produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Donghyun
|birthday = September 17, 1998 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 179cm |weight = 63kg }}Kim Donghyun (김동현) is currently an idol under Brand New Music. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #28 in episode 10 and was eliminated. Career & History In 2017, after Produce 101, Donghyun debuted as a member of the duo MXM with other Produce 101 and Brand New Music trainee Lim Youngmin. In 2018 he also debuted as a member of the project group YDPP with Lim Youngmin, Jung Sewoon, and Lee Gwanghyun. Donghyun was confirmed as a member of Brand New Music's new boy group "AB6IX" along with fellow Produce 101 trainees, Lee Daehwi, Lim Youngmin, and Park Woojin. They are set to debut May 22, 2019. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "I Know You Know" (2017) AB6IX Albums * B:COMPLETE (2019) * 6IXENSE (2019) * 5NALLY (2020) Singles * "Breathe" (2019) * "Blind For Love" (2019) MXM Albums * Unmix (2017) * Match Up (2018) * Rematch (2018) * More Than Ever (2018) Singles * "Good Day" (2017) * "I'm The One" (2017) * "Diamond Girl" (2018) * "Gone Cold" (2018) * "Love Me Now" (2018) * "YA YA YA" (2018) * "Checkmate" (2018) * "One More" (2019) YDPP * "Love It Live It" (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) AB6IX * Hollywood (2019) * Breathe (2019) * Blind For Love (2019) * MELTING (2019) MXM * I'm the One (2017) * Save The Rest (2017) * Baby Can I (2017) * Diamond Girl (2018) * Gone Cold (2018) * YA YA YA (2018) ** YA YA YA Performance Ver. (2018) * Checkmate (2018) ** Checkmate Performance Ver. (2018) * Knock Knock (2018) ** Knock Knock Performance Ver. (2018) YDPP * Love It Live It (2018) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Gallery Promotional Kim Donghyun Unmix.png|''Unmix'' (1) Kim Donghyun Unmix Promo 2.jpg|''Unmix'' (2) Kim Donghyun Matchup.jpg|''Match Up'' Kim Donghyun Rematch Teaser 1.jpg|''Rematch'' (1) Kim Donghyun Rematch.jpg|''Rematch'' (2) Kim Donghyun More Than Ever Promo 1.png|''More Than Ever'' (1) Kim Donghyun More Than Ever Promo 2.png|''More Than Ever'' (2) Kim Donghyun More Than Ever Promo 3.png|''More Than Ever'' (3) Kim Donghyun More Than Ever Promo 4.png|''More Than Ever'' (4) Kim Donghyun Love It.jpg|"Love It Live It" Kim Donghyun One More Promo 1.jpg|"One More" (1) Kim Donghyun One More Promo 2.jpg|"One More" (2) Kim Donghyun The Absolute Beginning Promo 1.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (1) Kim Donghyun The Absolute Beginning Promo 2.jpg|''The Absolute Beginning'' (2) Kim Donghyun BECOMPLETE Promo 1.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (1) Kim Donghyun BECOMPLETE Promo 2.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (2) Kim Donghyun BECOMPLETE Promo 3.jpg|''B:COMPLETE'' (3) Kim Donghyun 6IXENSE Promo 1.jpeg|''6IXENSE'' (1) Kim Donghyun 6IXENSE Promo 2.jpeg|''6IXENSE'' (2) Kim Donghyun 6IXENSE Promo 3.jpeg|''6IXENSE'' (3) Kim Donghyun 6IXENSE Promo 4.jpeg|''6IXENSE'' (4) Kim Donghyun 5NALLY Promo 2.jpg|''5NALLY'' (1) Kim Donghyun 5NALLY Promo 3.jpg|''5NALLY'' (2) Produce 101 Kim Donghyun Produce 101.jpg Kim Donghyun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Donghyun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Donghyun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Donghyun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 브랜뉴ㅣ김동현ㅣ어쿠스틱 Boy @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김동현 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김동현 (브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ임영민(브랜뉴뮤직) vs 김동현(브랜뉴뮤직) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 브랜뉴뮤직 임영민, 이대휘, 박우진, 김동현 ♬HOLLYWOOD @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동현 - 인피니트 ♬내꺼하자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Be Mine Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동현 - 지코 ♬Boys And Girls @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Boys and Girls Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김동현 - 월하소년(月下少年) ♬I Know You Know @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|I Know You Know Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:YDPP Category:MXM Category:AB6IX